neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 32
Synopsis Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert rush into the ocean for a swim and summer fun. Neptune comments that the ocean is really is really nice. Vert asks if the water is really nice as she helps Blanc learn how to swim. Histoire yells from the beach that they are here for a quest. None of the goddess respond as they continue to each the ocean swim. Histoire ask that they prepare themselves and focus on accomplishing their mission without distraction, as she applies sunblock to herself, puts on shades and prepares a hammock. Histoire tells them she is counting on them as she succumbs to the allure of summer. Neptune guesses Histoire can't resist the summer heat. Noire thinks it is fine to have some fun every now and then. They will deal with the quest later. Underneath the water, something lurks and rushes at Noire. It takes her bikini top. Neptune realizes this and asks Noire why she is stripping. Noire says that she did not take off her top but something pulled it loose. Histoire takes off her shades and tells them that this is the incident they came to investigate. They have recieved numerous reports from this beach regarding a swimsuit thief. She tells the goddesses to be careful but the thief takes Neptune and Blanc's top. The goddesses begin to worry and splash about. They need to get out of the water but not if they are naked. Neptune is able to use kelp as a substitute swimsuit. She swears that this is the worse. She asks Histoire what that thing was. Histoire reports that it is unclear who or what is behind this however witness claim to see the large outline of a fish-like creature coninciding with the fish. A kitten was also abducted in the area as well. Neptune wonders if it is the doing of ASIC. Histoire notes that if this keeps up, more harm will come to the beachgoers. Neptune remarks that they have to catch the perpertrator but they will be restricted under-water. Vert says if that is the case, they can leave Word the Dolphin, an affiliate of Leanbox. The goddesses are furious at losing their swimsuits. With Word the Dolphin, a plan was made to lure out to catch the criminal was devised. Vert volunteered to be bait. Blanc asks if Vert will be alright on her own. Neptune says that Vert is the only person with a bikini so... The perpertrator gets Vert's bikini top. Word and Neptune on top, rushes out to intercept the perpertrator. The perpertrator is crazy fast and they are about to lose sight of them. Luckily Word can use ultrasonic waves to track them down from great distances. They were able to tire out the thief in a couple minutes and finds an island. Word and the perpertrator dives underwater to a cavern. Neptune holds her breath for as long as she can and begins to drown but the Word quickly ascends and the two finds themselves in a cave. Neptune and Word has cornered the perpertrator. Neptune demands the swimsuit stealing jerk to turn themself in and come quietly. The thief apologies and reveals themself to be a dolphin named Eco. Neptune asks if they are the swimsuit thief and that they return Vert's bikini first. Neptune berates Eco for stealing those swimsuits and causing everyone so much trouble. Eco apologizes and explains she needed the cloth no matter what. Neptune asks where are the swimsuits. Eco points Neptune to the the shore in the cave. Neptune sees a huge pile of swimsuits. Neptune is in awe of how many there are. She sees the pile wiggling and out pops a kitten. Neptune asks what a kitten is doing here. Neptune learns that Eco saved a kitten from drowning then used suits as cloth to make a bed for it. eco continues to apologize but when she found the kitten shivering, she had to do something about it. Neptune thinks the kitty had a rough time and pets it. Word tells Neptune that it was wrong of Eco to steal the swimsuits but it is clear she feels guilty about doing it. Word believes she did mean to harm anyone and asks Neptune to forgive her. Neptune thinks that is true and tells Eco she is forgiven. After all, she was just acting to save a kitten's life. Now then, Neptune plans to return the kitten to her owner, return the swimsuits and retun to the mainland. Neptune happily reports that she has brought back the swimsuit. Histoire is impressed that Neptune succeeded and notes that wearing kelp must have been humilating. As Neptune returns Blanc's swimsuit, she sees that there is padding in it. Blanc is embarassed and tries to grab it from Neptune. Noire and Vert find this cute. Word and Eco hit it off in the ocean. 4-Koma Neptune comments about Plutia's laidback nature. Plutia asks Neptune if it looks like Plutia is moving slowly. Neptune confirms that she is moving slowly. Plutia tells her that the truth is that everyone is just moving fast. Neptune is freaked out and wonders if everyone is moving at an accelerated pace. Noire tells her not to buy into it. Key Events *The 4 goddesses head to the ocean beach to investigate a series of bikini thiefs *They enjoy the ocean and Neptune, Noire and Blanc get their bikinis taken *With the help of Word the Dolphin, Neptune is able to track down the thief Eco the Dolphin *Eco stole bikinis to create a bed for a kitten she rescued *Neptune forgave Eco, returned the kitten to their owners as well as the bikinis New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters